towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deception of Primal Greek Gods - Dark
|} Ally: |hp=4540|def=10|coin=11}} |hp=4280|def=10|coin=11}} |hp=4540|def=10|coin=11}} |hp=6310|def=140|coin=8|esk=663}} |hp=5890|def=130|coin=8|esk=662}} |hp=6310|def=140|coin=8|esk=663}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=17|esk=215}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=17|esk=221}} |hp=11730|def=380|coin=11|esk=490}} |} God Soldier A: He is master Khaos’ son. Isn’t it natural that he can block meteorites? God Soldier B: Have you ever seen master Khaos at work? If you have, you would know his son’s power is not even half of his! 　　A group of meteorites crashed Planet No.1 at high speed. Several God soldiers were almost killed while the planet was almost destroyed. Erebus smashed the meteorites and saved the soldiers from danger, winning him warm applauses. However, as everything returned to normal, soldiers began to criticise him again. They were probably envious of Erebus, but as far as Erebus was concerned, the soldiers meant to insult him. Erebus: ’Aether said to show others what I am capable of if they disrespect me, but how can I do it without triggering scandals?’ 　　Upon leaving Planet No.1, Erebus wanted to report to Khaos about what had happened during the .military exercise, while Khaos was was seriously discussing about the next targeted planet with Phanes. However, after hearing Erebus’ report, he was so excited that he appointed Aether as Erebus’ teacher. After the meeting, Phanes found Erebus. Phanes: Erebus, I heard about what you did on Planet No.1. You did a good job, and I think you are the right person to explore the planet! Erebus: But my father didn’t ask me to do so. Phanes: Master Khaos was busy finding a suitable candidate! Isn’t it the perfect time for you to show off your true powers? Phanes: Let’s keep it a secret and surprise him! 　　Hearing “showing off power”, Erebus suddenly realized—if he found a new planet suitable for living, he would accomplish the historical task and take the burden off the Gods! No one would look down on him; they would even think that he was more powerful than his father. So he didn’t hesitate anymore. After identifying the new planet’s location, he set off immediately. However, upon arrival, the planet was not as ideal as he imagined… 【Before Battles】 Erebus: There is only ocean and ores here. The sun burns and the rain never ceases. Who would ever want to live here、 Erebus: That’s certainly not what my father would expected. But it does have rich ores here, I can probably bring some back! 【End】 　　Without any consideration, Erebus gathered dark shadows to cover the whole planet. After the shadow faded away, the rain was transformed into hail; the ores and oceans frozen, but the sunlight was fierce as usual. Through his sunglasses, Erebus inspected the black brick made of shadow in his hands carefully, while completely ignoring the dead fish and breathless sea beasts...Satisfied, he left the new planet. 　　However, when he showed Khaos the black brick and claimed that the new planet was not suitable for the Gods, Khaos threw the black brick at the ground furiously. Khaos: If that planet was not suitable for living, I wouldn’t have spent time on it! Khaos: Who do you think you are? It’s not up to you to decide if it’s a suitable planet! 　　No one dared to say anything in front of the furious Khaos. Neither did Erebus, who lowered his head as his father was scolding him. Erebus: ‘You haven’t been there yet! Of course you think it’s ideal! No one would want to stay there for more than half a second!’ Erebus: ‘Wouldn’t it be enough with the resources I’ve obtained? Who cares about the new planet...I did nothing wrong, nothing!’ }} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=400|esk=264}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=400|esk=270}} |hp=23960|def=390|coin=500}} |hp=24280|def=370|coin=500}} |hp=48910|def=530|coin=63|esk=601}} |hp=54270|def=580|coin=63|esk=49}} |} Aether: Erebus, master Khaos has decided to entrust you with the newly found planet. Aether: That planet contains heat and resources. A suitable candidate is needed to deal with them. Aether: Master Khaos entrusted you with this important task. Do you understand? Erebus: …… Aether: Everyone makes mistakes, but we can’t just spend our time regretting the past… Aether: We should make up for it instead. For every mistake we make, we should make up for it with two good deeds. 　　Erebus made no response, for he understood that every time Khaos arranged a task for him, he meant well. Erebus sighed and nodded. Upon getting the location of the new planet, Erebus departed with all the courage he could muster. 　　it was just as Khaos had described: it wasn't even a planet in front of Erebus, but a giant “heat generator”. The land, ocean and creatures were all burning, melting and falling into ashes. Erebus covered his face. His body was burning. He felt like meat roasting in an oven. But he was a God. This was an insult to him. He lost his mind, conjured all his God power and covered the whole planet with endless darkness… 【Before Battles】 Erebus: You want to burn me? You’re out of your mind! 【End】 　　Erebus activated his God power, conjuring a huge vacuum squeezed space, and forcefully compressed the whole space into a brick. However, the ground suddenly cracked as he compressed the space, blue magma flooded from the cracks, spraying at Erebus. Erebus knelt down to dodge and compressed the space with all his strength...A huge explosion echoed in the air—The whole planet was split into two. Heat and dust were everywhere in the sky. 　　Erebus gathered his shadows in a panic and left the planet. When he was back into his place, Erebus realized that he had done something so wrong that there was no turning back. His rage had died down. His face turned white. Erebus looked at the planet in front of him, which was now in splintered pieces, some of which were floating in the air, while others had entered the orbit of other planets, turning into meteorites. One of the affected planets was Khaos’ next target… Khaos: Erebus, do you want to explain? Erebus: It’s not an important one anyway! We’ve got a lot of energy and heat… Khaos: You are not allowed to participate in any projects until you understand your mistakes. Erebus: How could you! I only made two mistakes… 　　Before Erebus could finishi his sentence, Khaos waved his hand and Erebus was thrown away. Khaos also ordered every other God not to accept any help from Erebus nor allow him to enter any other planets. From that day on, Erebus was left alone. No one except Aether and Khaos were allowed to see him until the Gods departed to the realm... }} Ally: or |hp=68690|def=100|coin=11|esk=301}} |hp=57350|def=120|coin=11|esk=303}} |hp=60310|def=110|coin=11|esk=302}} |hp=743260|def=380|coin=25|esk=123}} |hp=743260|def=380|coin=25|esk=123}} |hp=1269280|def=710|coin=40|esk=493}} |hp=1931720|def=970|coin=600|esk=1108}} |} Khaos: Erebus! How did you manage to run out of here!? Erebus: Let’s talk about this later! If Aether didn’t stop me, I would have killed two Demons! If the Demons are eradicated, we Gods can… Khaos: So, you ignored my order… 　　Everything suddenly went black in front of Erebus, who realized that his father was furious. Erebus recalled that when he was a child, every time he made a mistake, he would be thrown into “chaos” by his father Khaos. When Erebus saw light again, it seemed as if a century had passed. Now that his father had thrown him into chaos again and forced him to reflect on himself, he thought that he would miss the chance to win himself honor... Erebus: Let me out! Father! Can you hear me! I just want to live up to my title as a God! 【After Battles】 Erebus: ...How much longer will I have to stay here... 【End】 　　After arriving at the realm, Gods adjusted themselves to the realm’s calendar and realized that when sun rose, the day began; when sun set, the day ended. Erebus tried to calculate the days he had spent in chaos, but he understood that neither time nor space could disturb nor limit chaos. Erebus’ shadow was far less powerful than Khaos’ endless darkness. 　　Erebus wanted to calm down, but the chaos kept him awake, reminding him that “there was nothing around.” Suddenly, he heard a noise, and as he heard it, grey mist gradually arose in the darkness. In the mist, Erebus saw his hand and his consciousness recovered little by little. When he saw his limbs again, he was no longer in darkness, but was standing in the shrine where he argued with his father—he was in the real world. 　　However, he was alone in the shrine. When he wanted to find another chance to kill more Demons in the realm of Humans, crashes of weapons echoed from outside the shrine… }} Ally: or |hp=835430|def=750|coin=25|esk=645}} |hp=862170|def=720|coin=25|esk=513}} |hp=891250|def=630|coin=11|esk=498}} |hp=901630|def=610|coin=11|esk=59}} |hp=953660|def=840|coin=10|esk=1}} |hp=961480|def=860|coin=10|esk=282}} |hp=1685920|def=710|coin=45|esk=1470}} |} Erebus: What’s going on here? 　　Erebus rushed to the origin of the crashes, only to find the entrance to the realm of Gods, that is, the top of Enochian Tower had been crashed by a group of Humans who mastered the elemental powers. Pontos, Phanes, Aether, Gaia and the other God soldiers were all fight off their enemies with all their strengths, while his father Khaos was building a wall with “chaos”, absorbing elemental power. 　　That was why the “chaos” that trapped Erebus was destroyed—it had been transformed into Khaos God power. As Erebus was hesitating as to whether he should join the fray, rays of light suddenly shot his back. Fortunately, his armor blocked most of the elemental light, or he would have been hurt. Turning around, he saw several Summoners who were ready to conjure their elemental powers again... Erebus: How dare you Humans challenge us Gods? Without us, you are nothing! Summoner: No matter how grand your words are, you are only trying to satisfy your own desires deep down in your hearts! Erebus: My father had already prepared to keep some of the animals. They will be the new lives in our new world. Erebus: Your souls shall undergo reincarnation and be reborn… Erebus: Perhaps the end of you now is the beginning of your rebirth in a better world. 【End】 　　Although they were “just Humans”, their powers were as strong as Gods’ under the guidance of Spirits. On the other side of the sky, the Twelve Zodiacs also assisted them. Among them, one maiden who had excellent swordsmanship attacked Erebus with strong light element. 　　Erebus could hardly dodge her attack. Both sides stood their own. Erebus had no alternatives but to temporarily suspend his plan to exact revenge on the Demons, concentrating on fighting off the trouble-makers and betrayers in front of him instead—the Summoners and the Twelve Zodiacs... }} zh:古希臘神的妄語 ‧ 暗